Industrial cleaning, such as the cleaning of oil rigs, often requires the use of industrial vacuums and pressure washers. Vacuum trucks are used to bring pressure washers and vacuums to industrial operations. However, these trucks require a large space to operate it in. Small scale vacuums and pressure washers are preferable to clean interior or difficult-to-access areas in factories, plants, oil rigs, and other industrial operations.